


Scars

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Scars tell the stories that we don’t always want to remember ...





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Gingo 2019  
> Square O1 - A scar does not form on the dying. A scar means I survived. - Chris Cleve
> 
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40538171113/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Songs: Scars by I AM THEY, Erase My Scars by Evans Blue

_A scar does not form on the dying. A scar means I survived. - Chris Cleve_

Raw skin  
Dark memories  
Echos of pain  
Struggles to survive

Deep cuts  
Dark spells  
Echos of screams  
Struggles to protect

Swirls of raised skin  
Marking the passage of time  
Memories of surviving  
Pushing him forward

Script in raised skin  
Marking the hate of time  
Memories of protecting  
Pushing her back

Raw scream  
Buried terror  
Flashes of light  
Terror to survive

Quiet whimper  
Buried fear  
Flashes of dark  
Terror to protect

Flutters map raised skin  
Calming a racing heart  
Promises of surviving  
Pulling him back

Flickers trace raised skin  
Claiming a frozen tear  
Promises of protection  
Pushing her forward

Deep breath  
Light memories  
Promises to be made  
Determined to protect

Raw breath  
Light spells  
Promises to be kept  
Determined to survive

Ghosts on raised skin  
Erasing the passage of time  
Memories of thriving  
Pushing him to her

Reflections in raised skin  
Erasing the hate of time  
Memories of laughter  
Pulling her to him


End file.
